7 Reasons
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Seven Reasons why Kendall loves James, Kames, R&R, Rated because of language


**God, I'm horrible… I have tons of other stories and you all wait for me to update… but I can't find the inspiration to continue right now… So I just write this cute little one-shot to get my juices flowing… wow, that sounded dumb XD**

**Anyways, I got the idea while watching Malcolm in the Middle… don't ask me why XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys **

**ENJOY!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

I couldn't believe it. The third time this week me and Kendall fought. We've been together for three years now, and all we did lately was argue over the silliest things.

It all began a month ago with a fight over the last piece of chocolate. Neither of us wanted to give in and I made him sleep on the couch that night.

About a week later he came home late and when I asked him where he was he got all pissed and that led us to another argument, which had him storm out and crash at Logan's. I didn't think anything by it at that time.

Two days after that we were all happy again, but he wanted sex and I wasn't in the mood, he practically begged for it and I had enough and we had the next argument. I'm not his damned sex doll! I mean, he wants it ALL the fucking TIME! Enough is enough!

Argument after argument occurred, we barely had any sex, and if we did, it was rough and quick. When we try to cuddle, one of us is always uncomfortable.

Sometimes I think he doesn't even love me anymore… I try to be a good boyfriend, but somehow it never is enough. I can't stand all these arguments anymore… it breaks me from the inside. But I don't want to give this up… I still love him! Even after the latest "event" just a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean you haven't your keys with you?" I asked Kendall as we stood outside of our house.

"Exactly what I said; I don't have them." He said with a roll of the eyes. I sighed.

"Great… what now?" I asked and sat down on the stairs, looking up at him. Kendall ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no idea, baby. I thought you had the keys." He stepped back and looked at the windows. "Great, the windows are all closed." I nodded.

"Yeah, I closed them before we left… in case someone tries to get in." he shook his head and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Who the hell would get in? The only thing that's worth stealing is your collection of Cuda Products." He said and crossed his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, kinda pissed already that he's making fun of my Cuda again.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying. So why the hell didn't you take _your _keys with you?" I shrugged.

"I thought you have your keys, it's not necessary to take both keys with us." I said and he groaned in annoyance.

"Apparently it IS necessary!" he practically shouted. I bit my lip. I didn't want another fight. No, we're stronger than this.

"Baby, please don't start again…" I said. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Start what?" he asked and crossed his arms again, staring at me.

"Another argument." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Oh, so you think I'm the one who always starts a fight? Then tell me, James, who is the one who throws a fit when something doesn't go the way they planned it?" he shouted. I stood up.

"So you think it's my fault?" I shouted back. Great, another argument, but come on, he asked for it!

"Most of the time it is!" thunder and lightning underlined his words, and a sudden downpour surprised us. We were soaked in seconds, but we could care less.

"So the rain is my fault too?" he growled at me.

"Stop this shit, James…" he said warningly. I pressed my lips tightly together.

"No, I'm so sick of this! We fight over every silly little shit, I can't stand it anymore!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. Kendall's face softened, but I just continued.

"We have to stop this! I don't want to fight anymore!" I sobbed and sat down on the stairs again. Kendall kneeled down in front of me.

"Jamie… w-what do you mean?" he asked, taking my hand. I looked at him, still crying.

"I… I don't know, Kendall… What keeps us together? All we do is fight, we just go on each other's nerves… I can't do this anymore… I can't go on like this…" Kendall's eyes widened.

"No no no no no, baby, don't say this. I still love you!" he said and cupped my cheeks, crying himself now.

"How? How can you love me when all we do is fight?"

"Please baby, you have to believe me!" he begged.

"Then tell me 3… or 5… no, 7 reasons why you love me! Show me it's not over…" I sobbed again and looked at him. Kendall just looked at me kinda helpless. I pushed his hands away, only to have him wrap his arms around me.

"Kendall, lea-" he cut me off.

"I love how you are obsessed with your looks, I love how you're a little perfectionist, I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I love how you get all cuddly when you're tired, I love how you stay yourself, no matter what the others say, I love how you have your 'TanTime'…" I had to chuckle in between the sobs. Kendall smiled lovingly at me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"And I love you because you're mine. You're the sweetest, cutest, hottest and most wonderful person on earth, and I'm the happiest person on earth to call you mine…" I couldn't help but smile at that, and Kendall's eyes were full of love. I dove into his chest and sobbed.

"I love you so much!" I screamed and it felt so nice to have his strong arms wrapped around me. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"I love you too, my sweetheart… baby, let's stop fighting. You're the man of my dreams, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I won't let these fights kill our love." I looked up at him and just kissed him. How could we just start with this shit? We're better than that, our love is strong enough. We'll stay together forever, we just have to recall these 7 reasons, and everything's alright…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

…**Review?**


End file.
